


"Never heard of that being used as a murder weapon before."

by frecklesanddumbboys



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hausgiving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesanddumbboys/pseuds/frecklesanddumbboys
Summary: Dex is a little stressed during his senior year. He reflects a little bit.





	"Never heard of that being used as a murder weapon before."

**Author's Note:**

> Just short fluff that I just posted on tumblr. Hope you enjoy.   
> No pies were harmed in the making of this fic   
> Come say hi and/or send me stuff! http://frecklesanddumbboys.tumblr.com

Dex is beyond frustrated at this point. His whole life he’s been independent, picking up tasks quickly with enough work put into it. He was better than this, so much better than this. 

So why is he in this situation his senior year? 

He can not make a pumpkin pie. 

Bitty taught Dex a lot about baking before he graduated, sharing the best tips and tricks. It relaxed Dex while he was learning, and he’d already spent lots of time helping his mom in the kitchen, baking was just the next step. 

It’s Hausgiving today, leaving most of the baking up to Dex now. He had Chowder, Whiskey and Tango help with the cooking, which took some weight off of his shoulders, but he wanted to do most of the baking on his own. 

One batch of cookies and three pies seems just fine, but Dex knows that they need a pumpkin. What’s Thanksgiving without pumpkin pie? 

He crouches down in front of the oven, staring at his 4th attempt at pumpkin pie. It’s arguably one of the easiest pies to make. He just can’t believe he’s messed up so many times. 

He’s glad that he discovered this weakness in the Haus kitchen with no one around. He’s stressed, and anyone close to him would tease him or try and sadly comfort him for being stressed over such a small thing. 

Especially not Nursey. 

And it’s not in the teasing way, he’d just be so concerned and so sweet. Dex loves him, but he doesn’t need sweet. He needs his pie to work. 

Nursey and Dex had gotten together after Christmas break their junior year. The shift from fighting, to friends, to roommates, to boyfriends really should’ve been expected. Well, that’s what Chowder said to him at least. 

Nursey became captain this year, and he’s been amazing so far. Always level headed, balances time well, and he’s always there for everyone. And Nursey is a great boyfriend, no matter how much Dex teases and says he hates him. (That’s mainly when Nursey tells him to chill or when he sends him terrible memes.)

So Dex wants to try his best to do what he can for everyone. He enjoys making people happy and helping others. And he definitely loves doing things for Nursey. 

That’s why this pie needs to bake. 

His timer goes off and he gently takes it out. He wipes his hands on his jeans, not even thinking about how he’ll need to change them, and gets ready to test it. 

The crust is a little too dark, but not burnt, and the outside of the filling look a little ripped from the edges. It has to be baked. 

“I swear, if you’re still runny after that long in the oven, I will smash you with a serving knife,” Dex mumbles. He pulls the toothpick out of the center, and yup, it’s still runny. He scowls at it and throws the toothpick on the counter. 

“Never heard of that being used as a murder weapon before,” He hears from behind him. Nursey. Dex sighs and looks at his boyfriend. 

“I tried, I can’t believe I can’t make a pumpkin pie,” Dex leans into the counter. “Sorry if I messed up Hausgiving, Bitty did better.” 

Nursey leans against the counter next to him and bumps his shoulder. Dec smiles a little bit, but he’s still disappointed. 

“You did great as head chef today, we probably wouldn’t have food without you,” Nursey assures him. “And besides, someone may have called me this morning and asked if he and Jack could bring anything.” 

“Bitty and Jack are coming?” Nursey nods. 

“With pumpkin pie,” Dex looks at him, a little taken back, but Nursey just shrugs. “You’ve been trying to make this pumpkin pie all morning, I figured it’d be a safe bet. And besides, if yours turned out we’d just have an extra.” 

Dex laughs a little and puts and arm around Nursey. 

“You’re a good captain, Derek.” He says smiling gently. 

“No, I’m a good boyfriend.” Nursey says and kisses his forehead. “I care about you a lot.” 

“Same here,” Dex says, “love you.”

“Okay, enough with the sappy stuff, we have a real problem here.” Nursey pushes up and stands across from Dex, “Are we gonna murder that pumpkin pie with a serving knife or what, Poindexter?”


End file.
